The last words
by FeistyPantsInAthens
Summary: When the great thaw ended, the people still don't believe Elsa's innocent character. Evil comes from an unexpected corner and the world becomes even more complicated. :O
1. Chapter 1

The last words

**Hi there folks, here is a new story for ya! This is an story about frozen. This story is about what could happen if the people didn't understand Elsa's powers after the great thaw. I have seen the movie like 10 times. It still is a great movie. If you have any comment, just share your thoughts.  
I don't own anything except the story idea.**

* * *

Elsa's pov:

I was standing before my window. Angry people were standing behind the castle doors. Pain wrenched my heart by thinking what the reason was of these outraged bunch of people. After the great thaw, things turned from bad to worse. The folks still saw me as a sorceress, a witch, a monster. Anna and kristoff tried to convince the citizens but they held their grudges against me. And humans who try to 'murder' living human species will be sentenced to death. So here I stand, waiting for my trial. I sighed. An hour ago, Anna had cried all the time and said she would do anything to prevent the sentence. If not she would follow me in the afterlife. I cried myself when I heard that. I said she couldn't mean that. She had to live and rule the kingdom. Lead a happy life. I waited for the executioner to come and get me. I started writing a little note for anna.

_I have done a lot of bad things in my life. Like shutting you out for all those years. I will never forgive myself. I know it is all my fault. I hurt many people. They will never forget me. My face shall hunt them forever. The ice queen. I learnt from my mistakes but that is not enough. Their weight heavy on my shoulders. My deeds can't be ignored. I will be sentenced to death. I don't want to die, but I know in my heart that it will be soon. You desperately try to comfort me. They don't let you in. it hurts me so much to see you in such pain. I want to ask you one last thing. Forgive me?_

_Your sister Elsa._

I just laid my pencil down when a knock was heard from the door. 'my queen, you must come.' It was getting serious now. I slowly stepped to the door. Before I opened it, I looked one last time to the room and my letter. Someone knocked again. More forcefull this time. ' come on ma'am, we can't wait all day for your execution.' His haste to execute me, was very painfull to know. The door opened and a bulky man stepped in. ' here you.' He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. The crowd was roaring outside. The man was leading me to the hangman knot. There were so many public watchers. Fear began crepping along my heart. My fingers were feeling numb from the ice. I could fire some ice to distract the people and run away like last time. No, I can't leave Anna here. The man who was holding me pushed me against the wooden stage. I doubled over because of the pain. The whole meeting place roared with laughter. 'How dare you!' a redhead yelled from the crowd. My head snapped to the commotion. My heart sped up when I saw my sister. She pushed trough the people. ' let me through or I will push someone of the earth and squash him like a bug!' Her stubbornness surprised me. I think she didn't read the letter yet. It didn't bother me though. ' you don't have the right to do this!' 'Do you have the right to speak?' said the bulky man who would strop my neck. 'I'm the princess! And a servant of the kingdom shouldn't kill the queen!' he only laughed at her words. He grabbed me again and lead me up to the stage. The gallows stood ready for a new 'hung up'. His hand roughly threw the rope around my neck. The rope was scraping my neck. I looked through my blonde hair to watch my little sister run towards me. 'stop her!' I heard someone yell. Men tried to hold her but she burst out of their reach. I stood there, with a rope around my neck, like a dog on a leash, on the verge of dead and still, here is Anna, racing to me like her life depends on it. Well actually my life but you get the point. The man smiled slyly at Anna and his hand was on the lever of the gallows. My heart missed a beat. Anna gasped and we locked eyes. Her eyes began to water. I smiled a last smile. The lever clicked in its place and the string stretched around my neck.

* * *

**this is not how it is going to end. not yet anyway! haha.**

**till the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2: the rotten apple in the crowd

**Hi there folks, here is chapter two of the last words. The former chapter was just an introduction. If you have any comment, just share your thoughts.  
I don't own anything except the story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa's pov:

My brain was foggy but I could hear faint hoofs booming on the wood. 'Jihaa!' The pressure on my neck disappeared and I fell on my knees. The rope felt of my throat and two arms wrapped around my body. Anna was hugging me close to her. I couldn't react to the outside world. 'It's okay.' She shushed to me. I finally relaxed in her embrace. 'You can't do that! You just can't appear from nowhere and let the guilty person escape from death.' The bulky man was yelling to a shape I couldn't see from here. The people were all silent and watched the circumstances display before them. 'You don't decide how her life ends.' I knew that voice. 'Yeah, who are you anyway?' Olaf? An animal snorted. Sven? 'Well what have we here? A walking, talking snowman and Santa and his reindeer.' His laugh shook the ground. 'Well, are you going to answer our questions? You aren't from here. You aren't the guard captain. Where are the royal guards?' Kristoff was getting really angry. The grin was plastered across his whole face. 'Alright, you got me boy. I am Arian, head of the professional counselors of wesselton.' I gasped at his confession. I turned as fast as I could and shielded Anna from any harm. Arian only looked even more amused. 'You can't put your trust in the guards if you want to be protected from harm.' The arms of Anna tensed around me when the man stepped closer. Kristoff yelled at Arian to stay away from us. Men appeared from the crowd and blocked their way. His men were everywhere. The people realized their fault at believing this traitor. 'I am taking Arrendelle inclusive your people. They are very… how should I say this? Credent. They believe everything what they say. Even more when they have bad experiences with that person.' He looked me dead in the eye. He kept looking till I had to turn my head. He bent his knees and his face was just millimeters of my face. I scrambled as far as I could with Anna behind me. I stretched my arm as a warning but he leaned in even closer. 'If your little sister and her gang of misshaped characters weren't there, you would be dead and my plan to take the kingdom wouldn't be failed.' The citizens were screaming. The men from Wesselton drove the people away and locked them up in their houses. 'You send the duke away but I am even worser than this old men.' Anna trembled and pulled me even further away. 'Once I have killed you, I have the power to destroy your pathetic little kingdom and of course the fastest way was to blame you for it. But if I think about it, your tiny friends just made things a lot easier for me.' I could use my powers although Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were in great danger. Beefy arms wrapped around the throat of Kristoff. He was choking. Olaf had been dissembled and his head rolled around. 'I can't find my legs!' Olaf was distressed. I sighed. He was still alive. Arian snapped me by the hair and lifted me half of the ground. No really I thought that my head was going to pop of my shoulders. 'No! Don't touch her!' Anna was hysterically trying to pull me down. I must say it hurt me even more yet the gesture was heartwarming. 'Let loose girl!' he growled. I had to escape before this man means the dead of me and my friends. I tried my best luck and shot a spiral of ice towards Arian. It hit him in the chest. He flew like rocket through the air. I didn't have a lot of time to laugh at his face and I hoisted Anna up and looked at Kristoff. The man who was holding him, tried to defend himself against me. I wasn't in the mood to be remorseful. I aimed and shot three blasts. 'Come on, take Sven and collect Olaf and off we go!' I screamed at Kristoff. Arian was already standing. Well, what he could with a frozen solid shirt. He waggled his way towards a sword. While he was standing there, I thought that I knew him from somewhere. 'Uhm Elsa, what are we waiting for?' Anna pulled my arm towards the grand gates. 'This man gives me the creeps, he want to murder us Elsa! Why won't you move?' I didn't hear her. She was rattling with her back turned at me. 'And you just wouldn't budge. Why-? 'Anna.' 'You are just unbelievable a-.' I bumped against Anna and knocked her almost over. 'What are you doing?' I touched her shoulder. 'Anna, turn around… right now.' Arian was coming towards us. His sword trembling in his left hand. 'oh.' 'This time you aren't going to escape, my queen.' He leveled his sword and swayed his sword. I wouldn't let him hit us. I froze his hand. I kept blocking his bloodstream until he had to let it go. He snarled at me. His hair was a mess, his cloths were frozen and he still wanted to murder us. He grabbed my neck and squeezed my throat. I tried to freeze his hands, but he kept squeezing me. I felt dizzy. I couldn't hold it for long. Anna didn't know what to do. 'It is a quick dead for you, you are lucky today.' He only squeezed harder. Arian his grip slackened for a second. 'If you don't let her go, I will bite.' Olaf was holding on to the leg of Arian. Olaf was whole again and 100% functioning. He let me fall on the ground. Actually he threw me on the ground. 'This is the sign, run.' Olaf whispered to us. We can only gape at the two. 'Run, why don't you run?' Arian shook Olaf off his leg. I snapped out of my trance and I lifted my ice dress, took Anna's hand and run as fast on my heels as I could with Anna dragged behind me. 'Not so fast royal sisters.' He was running towards us. He yelled at his men. At least 10 men were chasing us. They were much faster than I presumed. Arian knew we were going to get captured. I didn't like his face. His companion's hot breath tingled my skin. If only there was a way to escape these men. I was about to take a great risk when Kristoff and Sven galloped toward us. They knocked Arian over, to my great pleasure and hoisted Anna and me on Sven. Olaf hung onto Sven's short tail. 'Grab your weapons and bring their head!' I turned on Sven's back and shot a beam of ice on the ground. The bottom would be slippery that will cause the evil men to fall. An arrow hit a nearby tree. Sven started to panic. 'Hey, it is okay buddy, just keep calm.' Kristoff patted his head. Another arrow flew past my cheek. They were very close now. They needed one good arrow and… Sven stumbled and we all felt. Of course face first in the dirt. I would have laughed if it was the right moment. I brushed my dress off. Meanwhile Anna went to Kristoff. His ankle had an odd Position. 'I can't stand. I think my ankle is broken.' 'We aren't going to leave you here. They will kill you.' 'No, as long they don't have you, they won't kill me.' 'He is right Anna, I don't want to leave him here but we have no choice.' ' I reassured Anna. 'I can also keep an eye on the people. I can help them.' She looked at us and sighed. 'Take Sven and Olaf with you.' 'I am so sorry I have to leave you behind.' Anna hugged Kristoff and shed some tears. Men were yelling and the sound of horses rang through the forest. 'Go, hurry you two!' he hissed. I walked towards Sven and lifted Olaf and Anna on the reindeer. With one last glance I gave Sven the sign to run. Kristoff disappeared in the dark. 'Is he going to be okay?' Olaf looked at me with big eyes. 'I hope so little guy.' Anna cried on my back as we escaped the men. 'I rode the whole night until I felt we were safe. For now.

* * *

**Well this it for now, with Christmas knocking on the door it will take some time for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Running through the woods

**Hello people, right here, yes the newest chapter!  
Have fun! If you want to comment, Be my Guest.  
I don't own a thing. Except my wonderful imagination.**

'What are we going to do?!' Anna was freaking out. Here we stand, in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know if we were still in Arrendelle.  
'Calm down Anna, we are still alive aren't we?' 'Calm down? Calm down? Is that the only thing you can say after ONE: you almost died. Two: a creepy man tried to steel our land. FOUR: We left without Kristoff! SEVEN: we don't have a chance to survive. And I'm not ready! Oh NO, we c- ''I think the stress is eating your brain. You can't even count properly.'  
Anna squinted her eyes at me. 'You have to say that to me? You are the one with a strop around your neck. You hadn't enough oxygen.'  
I let her ramble until she was lying breathless on the ground. 'I am just a little confused. This man, what is his purpose?'  
I came sitting next to her. Olaf and Sven were playing a little game of tag. 'I don't know. I'm used to all the hate in this world. But this man was crazy. It looked like he was searching for something.'  
Anna laid her head on my shoulder. 'Why would he set up the people against you? He must really hate you.' She joked about my isolation. 'You know I never came outside until now.' I mock glared at her. She smiled apologizing. 'I recognized him for some reason. He looks familiar. It is too far to reach it in my brain.'  
I scrunched my eyebrows. 'If I had been more attentive I could safe those innocent people.' 'hey, no worry we will find a way to safe those people and Kristoff.' She laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled smugly at her. 'what?' 'Look who is talking. "no worry" you said. A minute ago you were yelling like crazy.'  
She swatted my arm playfully. 'I am happy you are still alive.'  
'You thought I was giving up that fast? I have to live at least 90 years. Only then you hear my last words.' Anna smiled warmly at me. 'If that is what you wish my queen.'  
Now it was my time to slap her. 'I was only joking.' She rubbed her arm. 'so what's the plan?'  
'Build a camp, Find food, Sleep a night, then I let it snow and we build an army of Marshmallows, we attack Arian, drive them away from Arendelle, save Kristoff and the people, they will admire me for our rescue and we live happily ever after.' We laughed at my plan up till Anna looked serious.  
'I think about it and it really sounds as a good opportunity to surprise Arian and chase him away by building an army of snowmen's.'  
'we can try. But only if there is no better option.' She nodded. 'Let's continue our adventure and find a village.' She pulled me up and called Sven and Olaf. The hot summer breeze blew in my hair and tickled my cheek. It was almost dark when I could see a light.  
I halted Sven and searched form an inn or something were we could stay.  
Anna was sleeping and I had to wake her up. 'what, where are we?'  
she rubbed her eyes and tried to take the sleepiness away.  
'I found a place to sleep.' I motioned at the inn. She suppressed another yawn.  
'Good, I need some sleep.'  
'let's get inside then, before you fall down and never want to stand up.'  
'Yeah, I better get inside.' Olaf waggled after us inside. 'Olaf, I think you have to stay out of sight. You are not something you see every day.'  
'Okay, I will stay with Sven.' He fiddled with his stick arms and then closed the door.  
'oh, much warmer here.' Murmured Anna. I only smirked. 'My name is Maria, can I help you?' I turned and saw a little woman with cooking cloths. 'yes please, can you give us a room for one night?'  
'Just for you two?' she looked at us. 'yes and can you get our reindeer in a stable?'  
She looked at us like we were from another planet. She shook her head and called someone. He looked like her husband. ' He will take care of it.'  
She smiled and lead us to the stairs. She opened one of the doors and let us in.  
'Whenever you need something, call me.' With that she turned and went back downstairs. Anna plopped on one of the beds. 'I am so tired.' I hummed in response. I stood before the only window in the room. My mind wandered to what happened the last week.  
It all happened so fast. Me freaking out, running away, returning back to the kingdom, almost getting killed and being threatened by a man I didn't recognize.  
'what are you thinking about?' her voice brought me back in reality. 'all the mess I made.'  
'it isn't your fault. This Arian guy is the villain.'  
'if only I could think so positively as you.' I watched the village from the window. There were little campfires and dancing people. I smiled sadly at the happiness. I turned around and saw Anna looking at me. 'you shouldn't be hurting yourself so much.' Her eyes were filled with worry. 'I know, I keep wondering how we can fix this mess.' Anna stood up and wrapped her arm around my waist and hugged me from behind. 'Everything is going to be alright.' She pushed me towards the other bed and said I needed to sleep. Anna crawled into the other bed and murmured a goodnight. It was almost midnight when I finally felt my eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
